


Seedlings

by CottonCharms



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oikawa Tooru/Reader - Freeform, akaashi keiji/reader - Freeform, miya atsumu/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCharms/pseuds/CottonCharms
Summary: A single sprout of thought that blooms into fics or drabbles





	Seedlings

When the interviewer asked him about his favorite food, he wanted to admit he didn’t have one. But since he had to give an answer, he had to remember his last memory of food. 

Which was basically you being cheerful over a discounted milk bread which were sold in bundles. You ate it all. In fact, you were too selfish to share with him, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, or any classmate for that matter. But maybe it was a good thing since you only discovered that it was past its expiration date when Matsukawa checked at one of the finished wrappers. 

You threw up the entire night and had a sick leave the day after.

“Milk bread,” he announced, recalling the time he spent patting you on the back after your third vomit. It was gross, he was sweaty, but at least you held his hands for purchase throughout the night for relief.

He laughed, “just milk bread.”


End file.
